Warring Truth
by Craniopagus
Summary: When both the Seelie and Unseelie courts are attacked, they blame starts being passed around. The domino effect soon brings Emma into the mix. She has a larger part in the scheme of things than she knows. But why her? Who attacked the Fey? First FanFic
1. Chapter 1

Preface

It was yet another day in the lively state of New York. People moved quickly on the sidewalks, their expensive heels clicking, making what sounded like a theme song to the street. Cab drivers honked their horns and business men talked non-stop into their cellular phones. All was normal. Or, well, normal for a big city. Nothing much was changing.

It was business as usual; for all but the Fey.

Both the Seelie courts have been attacked. The kingdoms were left in pieces, valuables stolen and many killed. Even the demon hearts of the Fair Folk could not understand how someone could leave their homes in that horrible condition. Several started to accuse others, starting drama and igniting wars. Agreements have been shattered and now chaos and uncertainty were filling the air of these creatures home.

Upon seeing that the damage was not done by the other court, they pointed the blame to the warlocks of the earth. The warlocks then blamed the demons and the Shadowhunters. If the demons were to be at fault, the Clave should have already stopped them. Now with the Downworlders finger at them, they fought back. Many were killed in arguments which violated the Accords and now laws and guild lines are gone.

No one is protected anymore. The mystical world hidden from the mundanes is now set free.

Chapter 1

Emma trapped down the steps of the local churches steps. Her long dark brown hair was held out of her face by only a thin black headband. She headed off into the streets of the city, using glamour so no one will be tempted to bother her train of though.

She had just been informed to the situation in the meeting of all Shadowhunters that had been established to help prevent anything Valentine might be up too. But even more so than that, it was to help train Shadowhunters. It was held once a week by Jace Wayland and attendance was mandatory. You learned the latest holy weaponry and fighting techniques. It came in handy for keeping other Shadowhunters informed.

After being told about the latest obstacle to the crazy obscenity of the supernatural world, she felt off. Different from how she normally feels. The cold winds breeze and being hidden from the human eye didn't comfort her. Everything felt hopeless, even if it didn't directly relate to her. It didn't directly affect the rest of the Shadowhunters at the weekly meeting either. But she didn't fail to notice that it set Jace into a strange mood.

Emma had always kept an eye on the handsome instructor since she first saw him. His hair had a disheveled look that accompanied by the blonde color of his hair, made his eyes seem enchanting. She knew it was pathetic to have such a crush on a man that was close to four years older than her. It was always beyond her how he could care less to the women all around him. He acted reserved; as if waiting for someone he knew he couldn't have.

Even if she didn't want to, she always found herself working extra hard to impress him. She would focus extra hard during the two hours of session and use all the energy she could get to make her attacks and defenses the best they possibly. And if that isn't pathetic enough, she finds herself absentmindedly replaying the speech he gave that week.

Today he looked off. She had noticed that he talked in a robotic tone and didn't ask if anyone had questions. He was different, and the only cause could be the attack on the Fair Folk. If it hadn't been for his reaction, she would have ultimately left the whole situation to the people in Idris. But because of him and all his gorgeous features, her mind would not stop its obsessive running.

She pulled her jacket closer as new snow started falling into the streets of the ever living city. Emma liked how the city was always moving. She liked how it never stood still, not even for a moment. It gave her comfort to know that whatever happened, the movement would never seize. It was like the heart of an immortal.

Moving swiftly up the creaky wooden steps, she knocked three soft knocks and taking a small step backward and waited quietly for the tall dark wood doors to open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember to review. Sorry for the short chapters. At every moment possible I'm here typing. Remember to enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The large door that stood in front of Emma opened slowly.

"Come," said the vivacious voice of Maia. She stepped aside and let her walk into the dimly light house. "He's in the study."

Emma nodded and thanked her before making her way through the house she knew all too well. The dark wood floors, that looked new from all the polishing. The walls that were stark white from a fresh coat of paint that was applied every few years. To Emma, this was as close to home as it could get.

She tapped lightly on the door to the study before pushing it in a little and tip toeing inside.

A tall man that looked older than he was sat behind a great mahogany desk that was strewn with papers and old dusty novels and text books. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair wild and unkempt. Dark lines were under his eyes, clearly showing his lack of sleep over the Fair Folk ordeal.

"Emma!" he practically shouted, stood and used enthusiasm that Emma would have never guess he possessed.

"It's good to see you too, Luke," she replied with a wide grin. Quickly she stepped forward and around the desk to give him a hug.

"Oh Emilia; how you've grown!" he said while he gave her a tight hug.

Emma kept quiet for a few moments, let the hug and so she could grab a seat in one of the plump chairs by the desk. Soon they were seated and each held a glass of freshly poured water.

"I don't want to beat around the bush," she informed him, her tone was serious and her posture professional. "I want your permission to join the new Shadowhunters army. I want to prepare for any battle that may come our way."

Luke had masked all emotion in his face as he leaned back into his black leather office chair.

"I'm not sure," he said after a few long minutes. "It's dangerous, and a huge responsibility. I'm not so sure your ready- or even strong enough- for this task."

"That's what training is for. And I'm quite sure I qualify. They test you. And if I pass, I want to join. I want to be important," she explained, a hint of whining in her voice.

Luke stood and moved from the desk to the wall, his back to Emma. Before him stood a huge table littered with numerous items. He fanned his fingers among the items until he found what he was looking for. In his now clenched hand was a sharp silver dagger. It was shiny and had a leather handled grip. A dark ruby dangled on a thick cord from the bottom.

In a rapid motion he turned and threw the sharp object straight at Emma. His face was flushed and held a scowl.

Emma let out a scream and threw her arms in the air. Her eyes were wide with terror and her face drained of color. _Why Luke?_ Was the only thing that flashed into her head at the moment of her horror.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 3**

"Emma, Emilia. Open your eyes," Luke whispered. He was at her side; his hand was on her shoulder, shaking her.

Emma opened her eyes and looked at Luke. He had a reassuring smile on his face, almost sympathetic. Her heart started to race by looking at his expression.

"Look at your hand," he had whispered and nodded toward her.

Looking to her right hand she found the deadly object tightly grasped, her knuckles turning a corpse like blue. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped in shock over at what she did as a mere reflex. The ruby still swung with the left over motion but everything else about the blade was still as a statue. Emma could feel the shock start to wave over her. She took a ragged breath and dropped the dagger.

It piercingly clattered to the floor. The blood started to come back to Emma's face as she turned back to Luke with a gaping mouth.

"You have my blessing," he smiled and informed her.

"You just… What if… How come… Why…What … Huh?" was all that escaped Emma's wishy-washy lips.

"Emilia, darling, I was testing you. I would never try to harm you. And even if you didn't catch it, it could have moved right past you, causing no harm. You have the true Shadowhunters instinct. Congratulations," he spoke.

His words broke through her shock after a few minutes had passed and a grin spread onto her thin lips. _I did it. I did it. Oh my, I did it!_ She repeated over and over in her head.

With a squeak Emma stood and gave Luke a big hug and a polite kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you! Really, you have no clue how much your blessing means!" she thanked in a girly voice, the kind you would hear from a seven year old on Christmas day.

"Well you better get going. I'm sure you have plenty to do until next week swings around," he nodded toward her, opened the door to his study and waited till she made it out before he shut it securely.

Emilia happily pattered down the long and narrow hallway and to the sitting room that connects with the front room that holds the door.

"_Emilia,"_ Maia sneered as she walked around the corner.

Maia had always been cold to her. And even more so, Emma didn't know if it was because of the strong friendship between her and Maia's pack leader or that Emma was a Shadowhunter and the accords had been broken. If Maia had been nice toward her in the first place, they might actually be friends. Their relationship was way beyond Emma. And she didn't have the patience to try in any way to fix it. Emma wasn't sure if she even wanted to.

"Maia," she replied, not in an unkind way.

Maia stood, as if offended by her name coming out of Emma's mouth, of it leaving her tongue. At a snail's pace she made her way close to a still standing Emma. Maia had a sinister glint in her eye and a smirk on her face. In defense Emma lifted her arms to ward Maia off. This motion had quite the opposite effect.

Maia pounced from where she stood, taking Emma down and pinning her to the inflexible flooring.

"Don't you ever think that you are better! Don't you ever think that you're stronger. Don't ever believe that you are high and mighty, you filthy Shadowhunter. Stay with your own kind," she spat, her face was set in a dark scowl by the end of her caution.

Emilia used her arms and legs to thrust Maia from her body and to the floor beside her with a grunt. Hastily she rolled onto her stomach and got up, her eyes on the werewolf. Within ten steps backward, she bumped into the door, making her jump.

By then Maia was standing but not making any move toward her, just gave her a blood chilling stare. Her frail fingers had been clenched into tight fists and her feet spread evenly apart. Emma reached behind her and opened the door just wide enough for her to slip through.

The encounter with Maia made Emma feel strange. _Why did she do that? What was the point? Why does she hate me so much?_ She had asked repeatedly in her mind. Darkness was setting on the vivacious streets as she made her way home, lost in strange thoughts.

**Hope you liked it. I'll try to get a new chapter up soon. Please review so I know if I'm doing alright.**

**And if you have any suggestions for this piece, feel free to say them!**

**Thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been so long since I've written. I need to know if I should continue or abandon this story. Please review.**

**Chapter 4**

Emma made her way along the cracked sidewalks across the town. Streetlamps were glowing brilliantly, slicing through the setting darkness. She was on the move again- to her new home. Things had been weird since her mother was killed by one of the demons on Valentines ship. It was still hard to believe it really happened. It was even harder to talk about.

Tears started to well up in her dull green eyes, making the path before her hard to be seen in the dark of night. As she came closer to her new home; the street lights grew scarcer and scarcer. Since her mother had wretchedly died, she moved into the Institute with the Lightwoods. It was only a bonus to her that Jace lived there.

When she was on the hallowed ground, Emma was mostly ignored. Jace stayed locked up in his room or out demon hunting. If he was in a somewhat pleasant mood he could be seen in the library, reading books that Emma wouldn't look twice at. Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood were rarely home, mostly up in Idris on official business. And of course, Max went everywhere with them. Alec had spent most of his time in the weapons room or in the hallways; he just kind of slunk around. Emma noticed that he had always spent the most time by Jace's door. And the last Lightwood, Isabelle, spent most of her time in her room; trying on clothes and playing with her hair. If she had felt creative she would spend hours in the kitchen, cooking something that would make a dog sick.

As for Emilia, she had spent most nights in the greenhouse. With the tragic truth about Hodge in the open, Emma spent her time tending to the plants. She had known that if she didn't, then none of them would survive. The green house to her was comforting. It did not remind her of Idris- of home- it reminded her of freedom. In the institute, she was never free.

That day was not different from any other. She walked in and had a huge whiff of Isabelle's cooking. From as far as Emma could tell; it was meatloaf. One of the worst dishes she cooked.

As she had moved up to the greenhouse she calculated from the intensity of the stench that the ghastly meal would be done within the hour. That had only given her enough time to water the plantation.

-

-

An hour and a half had passed in a blur for Emma. Most nights had been like that for her. Nothing had ever seemed very real. It felt like she was in a videogame, unable to die.

Sometimes she wanted to die. She had occasionally wished that she had the courage to put a gun to her head and blast a bullet through her skull or take a dagger and pierce the skin of her chest, to dig it deep into her heart. But she never had the courage, the guts. She couldn't even get herself to swallow her witch stone and hope it would get caught in her throat. It wouldn't have been too painful. I no time at all she would have just… stopped breathing.

She had to quickly displace her suicidal thoughts before it would have once again sent her into another depressive state. She had a history of doing that. Instead she changed from her casual day wear into her sleeping clothes.

In a few minutes time she had changed into her short silk shorts and matching silk tank top. When she had moved under the dull colored comforter of her bed and had laid her head of hair upon the fluffed pillows she had let her eyes droop and close.

Dreams now had a hold on her. Reality had been left behind for the time being.

**Hope it was eventful enough. I in no way compare to Cassandra Clare's writing style and humor; but I hope my fan fiction is okay. Please review. Your opinion is appreciated. Flaming is not. ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go!**

**Sorry for the wait. **

**And don't forget to review!!!**

_Demons. Hordes of them. Intruding on hallowed ground. _

_Most were coming in through windows, setting things on fire and knocking down doors; putting holes through walls. They were rapidly searching through rooms trying to find anyone worthy to kill. _

_Emma sat in horror at the screams sounding through the long dark halls. All she could think about was getting killed by something she was preparing to fight. Her mind turned from those thoughts enough to realize that she could change that. She could fight them. And with the help of Jace and the Lightwoods; they could win._

_She rolled out of bed and ran to the window, shutting and locking it, and pulled the blinds down too. If they couldn't see she was in there, maybe they wouldn't look. In a rush to her closet for jeans and a sweatshirt she had gotten a glimpse at the clock. It was 3:43 in the morning. _

_After splurging on shoes, she ran out into the hallway and pressed herself tightly to the wall. If she was going to make it to make it alive; she would need weaponry. That was also where the others would most likely be. _

_Walking in the shadows she made it to the weapons room without being spotted. Inside Jace was examining a blade. He was shirtless and had on flannel pajama bottoms. Around his waist he had a weapons hilt that was only half packed. _

"_Jace?" she asked cagily, taking an undersized step forward. _

"_Emilia," he responded in an emotionless tone; spinning to face her. _

"_Where are the others? The demons; how did they intrude on the grounds?" she asked in a hurry, her arms flailing as her sides. _

_Jace stepped close to her and grabbed her arms, putting them softly at her sides. He leaned down to her ear and whispered two words. "Valentine's back."_

-

-

Emma sat strait as a board in her bed. Around her light streamed in through windows and her alarm clock was buzzing frantically. It was only a nightmare but to Emma, it seemed like much more.

She hopped out of bed and slowly pulled each of the blankets tight and even, making the bed perfect, before looking into the body length mirror that hung on the taupe colored wall. Her hair was wavy and frizzed, make-up smeared. With a huff she turned and walked into her bathroom.

Once inside she washed off the day old make-up and applied a new layer of black eyeliner and body building mascara. Her hair on the other hand was not going to be so easy. After she brushed it out she took one of the many hair ties in the basket on the bathroom counter and put it up, pinning her bangs to the side.

With a huff she turned and left the bathroom to scavenge through her closet. Because of her being an orphan, she had very little money and there for, very little clothes. Much like any other day she picked a pair of jeans out and this time an orange tank top. Thanks to her Shadowhunter abilities, she was dressed in seconds flat. With one last look in the mirror she put on a convincing smile and followed her nose to the kitchen.

Inside Isabelle, Jace, and Alec sat scattered across the room, plates of Chinese leftovers in front of them. Jace was the only one to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey Emilia. Grab a plate," her told her, being very un-Jace like. He didn't have too much emotion in his voice but his face had told her that the kindness was mostly out of pity.

She walked over to the food with a flimsy paper plate at hand. Being early in the morning she wasn't too hungry but still had a scoop of rice and a few pieces of orange chicken. With the plate of food she wallowed over to an open space and ate in silence. Around her the three others talked about the most effective way to kill a demon and the loop holes in the accords.

On Emma's way to throw away her plate, she stopped and leaned towards Jace.

"I want to talk to you. It's important," she whispered almost seductively into his eat.

She straightened her back and exited the room, throwing her plate out as she went.

**Sorry it took me so long. **

**I'll try to keep up with the story but it gets kind of hard when there's not much feedback. **

**Please review. **

**I promise, the more reviews, the faster the chapters will come.**

**:]**


	6. Chapter 6

Out in the hallway Emma walked to the middle of the space before she stopped. Jace continued to walk until he was able to shrug on the wall. His beautiful golden hair fell slightly into his hardened eyes. A tiny hint of a smile played on the corner of his lips.

Emma stepped forward and enclosed the space between them. They were at that point only inches apart. Emma, being so close, could see how perfect and lovely his skin was. Even so far into the winter he looked as if he had a natural tan. She wanted to touch his skin; outline his lips with her fingers. But she knew she couldn't. He had his mind on someone else. And she had a really good idea of whom.

"Jace," she started tentatively. She feared that she would sound stupid.

The way she said his name snapped and form of a smile off his face. He knew she was serious; whatever she was going to say.

She took a calming breath. "Is there any way that Demons or Downworlders could attack us on hollow ground?" she asked, almost flinching at her own words.

Jace leaned farther back onto the wall; letting it take his full weight. Her thought for a moment and then turned his gaze to Emma.

"There is no was that an unholy being; Demons and Downworlders; could set food on hollow ground."

"Well what if a Warlock allowed them onto the ground? Or possibly a Shadowhunter?" she asked; she felt her hands start to get clammy.

"Only the angel could allow them. And I'm sure that the angel would never grant clearance for something so evil and vile. If the angel did, all that we would have fought for would be in vain," he said. Her words made him stop and think some more.

Finally he spoke again. "Why?" was the only word that came out. It was stupid and nondescript.

Emma knew that was going to come up. There was no way to get past it.

"I know this is going to sound idiotic, stupid, dense, and …" she started and let it trail off. Gathering her wits she spoke once more. "Last night I had a dream that the institute was under attack by demons." She gave him the short answer, hoping he wouldn't ask questions. She was not as lucky.

"And what exactly happened? You know I can't help you unless you tell me. Secrets aren't ever a good thing," he said, some of his sarcastic nature coming into his voice. Even though his tone was rude and his words were harsh all she wanted to do in that moment was place her icy fingers to his somewhat chapped lips.

She knew not to. That would make things complicated. It would make no sense and leave hurt.

She decided on telling him everything. How the demons came in for the kill; how everyone was off to defend except for Jace, whom had been in the weapons room. And lastly how he came close to her and whispered the two most horrendous words into her ear. She had a very sick feeling in her stomach after telling him that couldn't possibly be from the leftover Chinese she just ate.


	7. Chapter 7

After much consideration I'm going to discontinue this story. It has gotten very hard for me to continue on it and every time I do try, I get writer's block. I'm sorry to those who wanted to read on.

But I am writing a new story for Twilight called **Fatal Tendency. **It is one I have spent more time planning and am going to finish.

Fatal Tendency Summary:

Pain, death, and then bliss; I always found that those words flowed in perfect harmony. No one cares about me. No one will miss me. The cliff's edge down at La Push is where my nightmare will finally end; where solace will be uncovered.

Please give it a chance.

:]

)Magical(


End file.
